Not Like the Movies
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: I didn't feel the fairy tale feeling. Am I a stupid guy, for even dreaming that I could? If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be  ... James/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**Not Like the Movies**

**Caution: yes, this is slash, and yes, this is Jagan. Sadly, this is only a one-shot though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or "Not Like the Movies" the song by Katy Perry, although this story was only inspired by it. So…**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm going to apologize now for all the people that read my stories, because I haven't updated anything in like forever, and I feel really bad.<strong>

* * *

><p>James always knew that he'd have to wait for love. He just didn't know that it could take so long. Every day he would wait for someone to show up on his door, and immediately he would know that they were the one. But everyday, that prince never came…<p>

Well, James was eighteen now, and eighteen felt just as lonely as sixteen and seventeen. He's been eighteen for a few months now, and he would still have Kendall and Carlos to party with, but it just wasn't the same. Kendall had Jo, and they would always go run off into the woods and play, and cuddle, and laugh…What James would've given to have something like that. Even Carlos had it. James was growing up. Alone. He had to watch Carlos and Kendall go through normal lives, dating and falling in love. Until one day, Kendall invited him to a party…

James had arrived late, as usual, and didn't really care to find Kendall or Carlos. In fact, he didn't really even want to go to the party. So like he did for all parties, James snuck out in the backyard at Kendall's party and found a nice, quiet, place in the grass. He sat there for quite some time, staring up at the stars, noticing how beautifully they glistened against their pitch-black background. _At least there are other stars up there with you_. James thought. _I'm down here looking for someone who's never going to come…_As James thought about his loneliness more and more, it made him more and more sad. Eventually, all the thoughts of Kendall and Carlos growing up happy with someone and leaving James behind became too much, and James felt a tear fall down his cheek. Suddenly he heard branches behind him crack, and he hastily wiped away his tears.

"Hey," A guys voice spoke. James turned to look at him. The boy had raven hair that was dark brown, dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, but that smile was what took all of James's attention. He had perfectly white teeth, like each one was a pearl, and they shined perfectly, even in the dark. That smile made James happy, for some reason.

"Hey," James shook his head to quit the staring. However, James found himself drawn back to the boy. He was awfully cute, and so far, he already gave James the chills.

"Do you mind if I-,"

"Not at all." James cut the boy off, and scooted over on the grass. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Haha, it's fine," The boy laughed and sat down next to James. James couldn't believe it, the guys smile was actually starting to turn his day around! "So, um, I'm Logan." The guy introduced.

"I'm James." The taller boy spoke and shook Logan's hand. He eyed the Logan a little longer, making sure if he was real or not. "So uh, what are you doing out here any way? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I came outside to clear my head, I kind of do that just to stay sane sometimes." Logan chuckled a little at his own jokes. "So I started walking around and I saw you, and I wanted to make sure you weren't a hobo just sitting here." James laughed. "But then you turned around, and I realized how cute you are…" James turned his head to try and hide his blush. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry, I don't mean to come on too strong, just, I'm a little tired of being alone, that's all…"

"Oh I hear you. I've been going crazy too." James smiled back at him. He actually smiled! James actually smiled! He couldn't believe it.

"Wait, so you're…"

"Gay? Yeah," James nodded. "But it makes it okay because you're really cute too." Now Logan was the one to blush, and tried to hide a smile by biting his lip. "So know that we've established how cute we both are, do you want to go out sometime, Logan?" James asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Logan giggled, then suddenly felt James's hand scoot a little on top of his. Well, the two a few more hours together. It started out holding hands, then changed to James wrapping an arm around him, to practically cuddling, and they even got to where James could kiss Logan's cheek every now and then. By the end of the night, James knew he was falling, but he was glad it was with someone as amazing as Logan. They knew what made each other laugh now, and James knew just how to make Logan smile. Suddenly, Logan's phone vibrated. H opened his phone up and looked at the screen.

"It's eleven!" Logan laughed. "I'm sorry James, but I have to go."

"Aw, I don't want you to go!" James giggled a little and started to tickle Logan's sides, making the smaller boy squirm and laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow," Logan sat up from the grass and looked down at James. "I can't wait." James quickly followed the boy in sitting up.

"Look, I know we just met today and everything, but I already know you're going to be special…to me." James told him, and slowly bent in until their lips met for just a second. His lips felt so good against James's, he couldn't quite pick it out, but they were just so perfect together…

James looks back on the day now, with no regrets…

* * *

><p><em>"The past is like a handful of dust.<em>

_It filters through your fingers, disappearing little, by little._

_I wish, for one day, I could go back._

_And in another life, I would do things differently…"_

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA, so I may do a sequel to this story just because of that last line, and quote, it really all depends on how popular this story is. But please review! :D<strong>


	2. Update

**Not Like the Movies**

**Caution: yes, this is slash, and yes, this is Jagan. Sadly, this is only a one-shot though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or "Not Like the Movies" the song by Katy Perry, although this story was only inspired by it. So…**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm going to apologize now for all the people that read my stories, because I haven't updated anything in like forever, and I feel really bad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, so it looks like I will be doing a sequel for this story. I apologize for my bad writing skills at the moment because I just started coming back to writing, and I need to regain my skills, I guess. So the title of the sequel, since this one is "Not Like the Movies" based off of Katy Perry's song, I decided it would either be called "The One That Got Away" or "Wide Awake". I'm going to wait until after Wide Awake comes out (On Monday or Tuesday, it depends if you pre-ordered it) so I can see if it's more the way I want to go or not. Haha, I have banned myself from listening to any real preview of it, just because when I get it, I want it to just surprise me, you know? So we'll see. But yeah, quick update for you.<p> 


End file.
